


Life choices

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Arthur in a cassock, M/M, Vatican AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Arthur is a bishop in Rome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).
  * Inspired by [White Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564338) by [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude). 



> Drawn for Rotrude who is so good at historical AUs. This one is for your story White Smoke


End file.
